While he sleeps
by SF-Sin
Summary: Sora's mom's tries to make sense of everything that's happened on the night he returns in KH2


I have no idea where this came from it just kind of hit me last night I wasn't even doing anything Kingdom Hearts related.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

She stood there his door watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept and did her best to try and understand what it was that she was feeling. Her son was home he was safe everything should be right in the world but Her thoughts were a mess the last two years a confusing jumble.

She remembered finding him miss the night of the storm their panicked search, discovering Kari and Riku also missing, the storms sudden intensity, blacking out for just a moment then waking up to find no time had pasted but the storm was gone and no evidence it had ever happened remained excepted the everyone in town agreeing that it did in fact happen. It was not long after that that Kari was found on the beach of a nearby island seeming unhurt but with an impossible tale of going to other worlds, fighting monsters and losing her heart. It had to have been shock. Right. Thats what the town had agreed whatever had happened her mind created this fantasy to protect its self. that's what she had believed till the boys and Kari had arrived back this morning telling the same story and with strange creatures and giant keys to prove it, now she didn't know what to think.

Regardless at the time the police had put together a reasonable theory from talking the other kids and what made sense of Kari's story. It had appeared that the three had been building a raft to see other world and worried that the storm would damage the raft had gone to check on it what had happened then was questionable but the police believed the boys were washed out to sea and if that was the case the odds where tragically low that they were ok. Odds that grew worse every day they were missing.

And so, the two families had hoped and mourned as time passed until one day she had woken up and everything had been different only one boy was missing she had no son no reason to morn or hope there was a whole in her heart yes but she hadn't known why. this had lasted a year. A year she couldn't forgive herself for, how could she have forgotten her own child. Sora's claimed it wasn't her fault that magic was responsible but that didn't make her feel better.

That not to say she hadn't know that something was wrong with her memory the Sora sized whole in the previous 14 year had been huge. Decisions in her past that made no sense for a childless woman to make. the teenaged boy's room in her house that made her heart ache every time she saw it. Photos of a boy she didn't know that had the same effect. Some with her in them. She had worried about her sanity and she hadn't been the only one.

Then it had come back to her first she had remembered his name first then little things. Small moments of clarity until one day she had accidently maked his favourite food and bursting into tears and it had all come back to her. Her little boy was gone and she was never going to see him again he was never going to devour her cooking again never smile again. it was like losing him all over again.

The rest of the community had also remembered around the same time no one had had any idea how the existence of one boy could just disappear and reappear with no explanation. No one not his teachers or his friends had had any memory of him at all. The shock of having those memories restored had been great. How could this have happened Had anyone else been forgotten what could they trust if not their own memories. It had caused more than one excisional crisis.

When Kari had suddenly disappeared at the same time the fear had been that she had done something drastic as a result. Afterwards she had found herself being watched carefully in case she had a similar idea.

Then without warning he had just walked threw her door taller, grinning and alive. For a moment, she had thought she was losing her mind but when he had rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, she could feel him there in her arms and she had known he was real and safe. There had been plenty of tears and smiles. The rest of the day had proceeded in a blur of explanations and reunions not only was Sora back but Riku and Kari were also back safe and sound. Well, For the most part, Riku has been limping and a little distant but otherwise everything had been perfect. There had been introductions to these strange creatures Donald, Goofy and Micky. Sora treated them as friends called Mickey a king and treated him with the kind of respect that had to be earned.

Sora was different too it was just his height he was more confident and in control, before it had been clear that Riku was the leader of their little group but now they all looked to Sora for guidance even King Mickey it was subtle she wasn't sure even he had notice she might not have except she couldn't bring herself to stop watching him all day. their story had been wild unbelievable and complex she would probably need him to explain it again tomorrow because she didn't think she'd followed half of it. The things he spoke of, the world he described where beyond her wildest imagination. She got the feeling though that somethings where being held back the danger most likely but she also got the feeling something had happened between the two boys that had forever altered the relationship and judging by the occasional guilty looks Riku flashed Sora when he mentioned certain places or times like the world where Sora claimed he could fly, Riku blamed himself for whatever had happened. That was another thing she would have to ask him about tomorrow.

For now, she couldn't bring herself to leave his doorway if she left and went to bed would he be there tomorrow would she remember him. These thoughts terrified her so for now she watched him sleep and tried to make sense of all this.

* * *

So, tell me what do you think. I always wonder how our hero's families felt when they disappeared especially as the games seem to go out of their way to avoid this question but last night it occurred to me what it must have been like to have al memory of Sora erase but prof of his exitance remaining in destiny island. How hard was it for the people close to him especial sense in Kingdom Heart it's kind of hammered in that conscious memory or not the heart remembers?

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
